


Glitter & Zucchini

by Anonymous



Series: Team Khaos [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Chaos, Fluff, Gen, Pure Fun, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Team Korea has fun and chaos ensues. Including but not limited to throwing zucchini at each other.
Series: Team Khaos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697857
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	Glitter & Zucchini

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not based on true events whatsoever and the skaters in the story probably do not act like their usual selfs.

“You are the absolute worst!” Dabin jokingly yelled to Junhwan as they ran around the hotel room. “I can’t believe you bought zucchini with _my money_ without telling me.”

“Hey I bought them for a purpose,” Junhwan responded.

“And what in the _world_ would that purpose possibly be?” Dabin asked menacingly.

Before she got the response she was looking for Junhwan grabbed the vegetable and threw it in the direction of Dabin.

“Oh you are soooo going to pay for that!” She grabbed the other zucchini and started chasing Junhwan around the hotel room again. They crawled over the beds and ran around the ground trying to escape the other or catch the other. Eventually Dabin pinned Junhwan down and made him eat the raw zucchini so he could get unpinned.

“See what you get for messing with me?” Dabin said light-heartedly.

“A face full of disgusting vegetable! I can’t _believe_ I ate _that_ ,” Junhwan responded, refusing to look at her. Then a click of a door was heard and the two looked over to see Yura Min and Alexander Gamelin entering the room.

“How in the world are they going to manage to have us all in the same room for a night?” Yura asked.

“No clue, but I won’t be here for too long. The competition is over so I have to catch my flight back to Canada. I’m leaving this place at 3am,” Junhwan told the group. “If only I had done better at my skate.”

“Don’t beat yourself up about it man. You still did great even if it wasn’t how you quite wanted it,” Alexander said to Junhwan.

“Wait a second!” Dabin yelled before sprinting to her bag and grabbing a bag of something out of it. She sat back down onto the bed, opened the bag, and then threw glitter onto Junhwan.

“What was that for?” Junhwan questioned.

“If figure skating has taught me anything it is that glitter solves every insecurity and problem there is out there. So if you beat yourself up again I _will_ throw more glitter at you,” Dabin stated.

“Not if _I_ do it first. After all when we got back here all you could do was say this was bad, this should have bene better, and so on,” then Junhwan grabbed the bag from Dabin’s grasp and dumped the rest onto her. Then in response Dabin jumped onto Junhwan’s back as he stood up causing him to lose balance and fall down.

“Ow!” Dabin shouted.

“Hey it’s _your_ fault for climbing on my back,” Junhwan sassily told Dabin.

On the bed Yura whispered to Alexander, “Thankfully they have different coaches. Can you _imagine_ the chaos they would cause if they had the same coach.”

These antics between parts of team Korea lasted until 1am where Dabin and Junhwan decided to watch a movie together. Alexander and Yura were long asleep on one of the beds as Junhwan and Dabin took up the other. The two decided to stay up together so Junhwan would be able to sleep on his plane ride back to Canada. Though dowsed in glitter they were both perfectly content watching the movie.


End file.
